Zero Gravity
by BlkHrtdEvl
Summary: ok, Loosely....VERY loosely based on the game Sonic Riders and it's sequel, kinda, but it's changed and altered BlkHrtdEvl style, know what that means?...SONADOW


_Wowza, I'm back….well, I didn't go anywhere really, but hey new story….I think this one's gonna have a plot!!! Well, I hope so. Oh and this is my first time writing a fic with the characters being anthropomorphic….basically like the lovable animals they are. Lol, well here it is_

_P.S. the last time I even played Sonic Riders was well over a year ago when it came out, so bare with me plz._

XX

An orange fox sat with a red echidna and a ebony and crimson streaked hedgehog. The young kit had a smile on his face as he drank his soada, swinging his feet lightly. His feet didn't touch the floor, no ones did, the table and chairs were far too high. The red one merely crossed his arms and looked around that the other's around them from behind his goggles. (AN: they're not swimming goggles) As for the ebony creature he simply glare at everyone that looked in their direction.

"there you guys are" a voice came from a distance. After a matter of seconds a blue hedgehog was visible though the crowd. He made his way to the tall table and jumpped up onto the chair next to the ebony and the orange creatures.

"you're the one who told us to meet you here" the dark one on his right said coldly

"heh, did I…woops" he said as he ran a gloved hand through his quils

"Sonic, are you ready for the races tomorrow?" the kit asked the azure one

"more than ready bud"

"you better be" the red on said

"c'mon Knux, worried we'll lose?" Sonic teased but then shook his head "So, Shadow, what d'ya think about the competition?" he asked the glaring furry.

"weak….and slow" he mumbled causing Sonic to sigh. It seemed the only time he could get him to say anything with over 3 syllables was if he got the other mad.

"well, that's no fun" Sonic boasted with a laugh.

"yeah well, someone tough'll show up eventually" Knucles said

"you think so? Even better" the azure teen said with a smile. "well, now that we checked out the competition a bit we should head back, I'm tired" he said with a yawn as he hopped of the chair and onto the floor. The others did the same, though Tails hovered to the floor.

XxX

They made their was back to the hotel and stood in the elevator. Bad thing about having a hotel was that it cost money, sure, the company holding the race was paying for half the room fees, but they still were tight with the money they had. Though small bets here and there, and for sure if they won a race or two they'd get enough money to get by. But for now they were pretty much doubled up in rooms. Since they all had to draw names from a hat the pairings were pretty random. Cream and Rouge shared a room, Knuckles and Tails, Amy and Sonic, and Shadow had his own room. The pairings were suppose to be girls together and guys together, but Amy insisted that she stay in a room with Sonic. The elevator dinged open and the guys walked to their rooms saying 'good night' though Sonic said something along the lines of no one better be late because he want's to be on time. Sonic pushed his room door open and saw Amy sitting on the edge of the bed singing along to a music video on TV. "uh, Ames?" the pink hedgehog's ears instantly perked and she smiled

"Sonikku!" she exclaimed as she ran to him and hugged the teen.

"uh…hey" he mumbled with a small smile

"oh, Sonikku the races start tomorrow go to bed and get lots of rest" she said in a stern tone as she released her hold on the other. Sonic nodded and sat on the bed and began taking his shoes off. Amy smiled as she watched him

"what?" he asked as he pulled the glasses from the top of his head and set them on the bedside table.

"oh…nothing" she said as she sat next to him

"okaaay" he said with a shrug and lied down on the bed.

"Sonikku?"

"what?"

"um…"

"yeah, what is it Ames?" he asked as he curled into a ball and nuzzled into the warmth a bit.

"never mind" she said with a sigh then she moved to the other side of the bed and watched Sonic. After a long while of trying to sleep and not being able to Sonic opened his eyes and was met with Amy Rose's face very close to his.

"whaaaaaat?" he asked backing away a bit

"nothing" she mumbled as she grew closer.

"Amy, what're doing?" he asked finally, this ticked her off a bit as she pulled a hammer from seemingly no where causing the azure hedgie to raise a brow.

"gosh men are so thick (AN: dirty readers!) …..Get out Sonic!" she shouted she was mad though she knew if he stayed she beat him to a pulp with his hammer. Sonic quickly jumped up and was on the other side of the door and in the hall way in the blink of an eye.

"sheesh…women" he mumbled and walked to the room across from his and knocked "hey bud, you up?" he asked hopeful. After a long while of knocking Tails opened the door a bit and looked up at Sonic.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" he asked as he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his free hand.

"Ames just went crazy on me" he mumbled as he lightly pushed the kit back into the room and shut the door "I'm gonna bunk here for the night, if that cool with you"

"yeah…yeah, sure" Tails said as he walked back to the bed and lied down on the bed, he and Knuckles were back to back, and thanks to the red one a good few feet apart, just enough room for Sonic. He smiled and quietly got between them and lied on his stomach and instantly fell asleep

XX

_Wow, 2:30 am….DAMN I have to go to sleep, lol. Ok, well 1st chapter, what'd you think? Lame? Good? Decent? Slow? Boring? Help me help you :._ CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE _[if you have to flame me THAT badly, fine :) _


End file.
